gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mortimercio
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wendish Town page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Greater good (talk) 11:34, June 16, 2015 (UTC) TV continuity The TV continuity is different from the book continuity. The TV continuity has not yet established that Daeron I was killed during a peace meeting, so we don't list it yet as his cause of death in this TV wiki. Please stop adding book info like this into the regular TV articles.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:00, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Executions and assassinations Renly's death was an assassination. There was no ceremony, Renly didn't even know he was about to die until he had that shadow-blade in his heart. Stannis's death was an execution. It was ceremonial. Brienne formally sentenced him to death and asked for last words. --Potsk (talk) 22:04, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :Stannis's death was a murder because, in spite of the ceremonies and the request for some final words, Brienne was a private person with a weapon killing someone without any authority to make a sentence of that kind.Mortimercio (talk) 22:20, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :: First of all, stop immediately this edit war. :: Potsk is right. When you assassinate someone, you do it in a sneaky and stealthy manner, without announcing yourself. When you execute someone, you do it in a formal and public manner. :: I agree that Stannis's killing cannot be exactly defined as either: on one hand, it lacks the publicity and the authorization aspects; on the other hand, Brienne did not sneak and stab Stannis in the back or place a poison in his food or whatever. It is more of an execution rather than an assassination. Moonracer (talk) 06:36, June 10, 2019 (UTC) So why Xaro and Dorah's death is considered as execution? I don't remember any ceremony in that case. The key is the authority of the person who sentences to death and Brienne has nothing of right to do that.Mortimercio (talk) 18:21, June 10, 2019 (UTC) : That's not the same. Xaro and Doreah's deaths should not have been added to the list in the first place. Not each and every killing by a monarch or at his/her command should be on that list (I deleted it), only significant ones. :I agree it is arguable whether Brienne was authorized, but you can just as well claim that Ned's killing was not an execution either, because Joffrey was not the rightful king. Should it be removed from the list? : BTW, your addition "and used the ceremonies of an execution before beheading him" is redundant. Moonracer (talk) 05:10, June 11, 2019 (UTC) ::In the case of Doreah, she was a servant and (by choice) a member of Daenerys' khalasar, so she betrayed her Khaalesi and her death perhaps could be considered an execution. But that is out of my point. ::Ned's decapitation is not comparable to Stannis' because Joffrey was officially the king (and is considered the king in this wiki in spite of the fact that he was an incestuous bastard because this truth was not proved publically) and he apparently had the laws from his side when he decided to behead a "rebel" vassal. ::The phrase was not redundant. Cutting someone's head does not necessarily imply execution. You can just behead someone and you can do it adopting the manners of an execution and Brienne beheaded Stannis as if it was an execution but it wasn't.Mortimercio (talk) 15:46, June 12, 2019 (UTC)